Hidden Fun
by MissColdEmber
Summary: What happens when Tony and Kate decide to skip work....and get lost....and have to stay the night at a hotel
1. Chapter 1

Tony hopped into bed and was almost asleep when he heard Kate say "Uhhh…Tony? You awake?" Her voice was enough to give Tony shivers of excitement. Excitement that lead to a very unnerving moment of panic as he realised just HOW excited he was.

"Ummm….what Kate?" he asked her, hoping his panic wouldn't show through what he hoped was a calm voice. "Can you turn the light off please?" she asked, her sleepy voice giving Tony even more pleasure as he imagined what that wonderful voice could be saying. "Tony?" she asked, about to turn over. Tony realised what would happen if she saw him like this and he replied "Yes of course."

Tony got out of bed, careful to keep his back to her and walked over to the light. He switched it off and turned to go back to bed when he saw Kate looking at him. "Oh…my…gosh," she exlaimed. Tony, in his panic, tried to make a joke out of the situation. "That's what they all say," he said, implying he had slept with many women. He in fact, made it all up, he was saving himself for one woman.

He had been telling her stories of all his conquers, hoping to see a reaction, but no, there was never any. Never any flicker of, sadness, despair or longing. Every detail he told her was describing all the things he wanted to do to her. He realised with a jolt, that he may have just ruined the perfect chance to make his dereams come true. His heart cried out for her. Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

As he talked to her, his sleepy voice echoed in her mind, making her hot where she wanted him to be. She could imagine what he looked like without his clothes, but she wanted to see him, to feel him, naked, with her.

She had wanted him for a while, but he couldn't know of her feelings, her anger, frustration, and sadness as he told her of his latest accomplishment. She hid her feelings behind a wall inside her. She hoped he would never find out how much she wanted him, how much she cried over him not being with her.

She asked him to turn off the light, and thought he had fallen asleep when he didn't answer her. She was about to turn around to check on him when she felt him move beside her and say "Yes of course," in that strong, sexy voice of his.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to see if the roumers of him sleeping naked were true. Kate decided to take a quick peek at him while he was turned towards the light switch.

She saw his back, strong, muscular and could not help but imagine the feelings she could give him, running her hands up and down his spine. She gasped silently as he turned around and he eyes came to land on one spot. "Oh…my…gosh," she exclaimed as she felt herself wanting to be nearer to him. Kate did not realise she had spoken out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked back to the bed as he saw her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes focused on him. He wanted to be with her, holding her, loving her.

He came towards her, and her eyes moved from his erection to his face. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to feel him with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony came back to the bed and kneeled on it, Kate unwrapped the sheet from around herself and kneeled with him. They met in a passionate, lovers kiss as they let their feelings towards each other be known. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be hours as they both didn't want to break it. Finally, they broke apart, their breath warming each others faces.

Tony gazed into Kates beautiful green eyes as she gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "I have wanted you since the day I met you and I don't want to waste this chance," she exclaimed as he started to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers up and down his spine while he said to her "I know."

This was all the confirmation they needed as Tony undid Kate's bra and pulled it off. All that was between them was Kates g-string and Tony's boxers. They met together in another passionate kiss as they slipped those off. They were there together, skin on skin as years of sexual frustration began to be resolved.

Kate lay down and pulled Tony on top of her, still kissing him. She bit his neck as the excitement built between them and he, in turn, kissed her slowly, going down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach and further.

They rolled over and she straddled his hips, waiting for the moment. They moved together, him inside her, as they continued to kiss each others neck and lips. As the passion, excitement and tension built up, they wanted it to last longer, but it had to end sometime. "Kate, oh my gosh, my Kate!" Tony exclaimed as he came into her, but they never stopped moving until Kate, whith a cry of "Tony!" came as well.

Neither of them knew what to say. They both never thought the other had felt that way until this moment. Kate lay next to Tony, stroking his bare chest with her finger, him with his arm around her. They fell asleep this way and didn't wake up until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs tried Kates phone, then Tony's phone to try and relay the news that the serial rapist had been caught and was extremely worried when he couldn't reach either one. He rang Abby and asked her to trace their cell phones.

"Hey boss-man, I found them!" Abby exclaimed heartily, "There in a motel in Ohio. Incidentally, that's the same motel I met this guy who had a fetish for-" She head the reoccurant beep-beep noise that enlightened her to the fact that Gibbs had just hung up.

Gibbs put the pedal to the floor as thoughts of what could have happened to them flew through his mind. He slammed on the brakes as he found the motel and proceeded to burst into the room where Tony and Kate lay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gibbs!" Tony and Kate exclaimed together as they woke to find his angry face staring at them, "We uhh…we ummm…"

"I can see what you were doing, now put some clothes on and lets get out of here!" He yelled in a very angry voice.

Tony and Kate looked at each other as they both grasped what had happened the previous night and what would happen when they got back to work. They rushed to put clothes on as Gibbs turned his back, careful to respect them.

They each got into their own cars to dirve back to NCIS headquarters, but Gibbs had taken their phones, to keep them safe from each other, and probably from him. For the entire drive, Tony and Kate were wondering what was going to happen when they got back to town, was it just a one night stand or was it actually going to end up in a relationship. They also cursed Gibbs for taking their phones so they were unable to talk to each other.

When they reached headquarters, Gibbs stalked in silently, Tony and Kate trailing behind him. They entered the bullpen after a very awkward elevator ride and Gibbs finally informed them that the rapist had been brought into custody. Abby came up from her lab to give Gibbs the result of a blood test and was very surprised to see him in such a bad mood, after all, he had solved another case. She motioned to Kate to follow her down and explain to her about Gibbs' mood.

Kate stole a quick glance at Tony and he shook his head, meaning for her to not tell Abby what had happened. Kate followed Abby down to her lab, the whole time figuring out what to say to her.

"So," Abby said "What happned to Gibbs? Why did his mood go all hinky on us?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kate started at Abby, quickly thinking up a response to that would-be fatal question.

"Ummm…well we were following a lead about the rapist and Tony ran out of fuel, so we decided to try and find a place to stay for the night…but they only had one room left. How am I not s'posed to kill the guy? Anyway, the only room they had left was the bloody honeymoon suite! So Gibbs burst in this morning to find us in the bed…together…but nothing happened! I swear! I swear on my mums budgie Frank!"

Kate was becoming very stressed. Abby was looking at her questioningly and for a moment Kate thought she'd been found out.

"Uhhh Kate? Somethings hinky…didn't your mums budgie die 3 years ago?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kate looked horrified as she remembered the cute little red and black coffin Abby had made to remind Kate of Frank, that she still kept in her desk.

"…yeah I know that! I meant it hypothetically!" Kate retorted, recovering slightly "You know how much I loved that bird…anyway, that's not the point. The point is that Gibbs now wants Tony and I dead, just 'cause he thinks we did the nasty"

At this last comment, she flushed, remembering how he had touched her and made her scream…she mentally slapped herself, bringing her memory to an abrupt halt. Abby was still staring but she began nodding at the same time.

"Hey that's cool, its just like the time me ang Gi-never mind" It was now Abby's turn to go scarlet as Kate looked at her nonplussed. Abby thought it was time to move out before she said anything stupid.

"Look, I have to take this up to Ducky," Abby continued, grabbing a piece of bagged evidence from the table, "You're welcome to stay here and hide out from Gibbs"

"Hey! I don't need to hi-" Kate was cut short by Abby's next comment,

"Yeah sure, that's what Tony said!" Abby threw back as she left the room.

"Abby? You called?" Tony said as he walked out of Abbys office.

"Kate?" He asked with a shocked face

"Hello Tony," Kate said with a seemingly innocent smile on her face. Tony was suddenly afraid for his….you know…..After he had seen Kate flatten McGee in the gym, he didn't know what to expect from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Without realising it, Tony started to back up a little. Kate's smile became a little more predatory and she waled towards him slowly.

"Ummm…ok, about last night…" Tony started, backing up even more…until he realised he had backed himself into a wall. There was no escape.


End file.
